


Bippity-Boppity-Boo

by bc_i_want2



Series: Do You Believe In Magic? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Allison and Aiden aren't dead yay, BAMF!Stiles, Deaton and Morrell are siblings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Post - 3b, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bc_i_want2/pseuds/bc_i_want2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YOU'RE A WHAT!?" Scott practically screeched. "A witch, Scott, a witch!  W-I-T-C-H. You know, magic spells and potions, the whole nine yards!"</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Claudia's family are witches and Stiles has inherited her family's magical abilities. Stiles must master his new abilities in time to help prevent a coven of witches from forcing the pack out of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bippity-Boppity-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, citizens of Earth, for taking time out of your busy schedule to read me and Sannie's hot mess we like to call fanfiction. I was inspired to start this fic by a very lovely game called Bayonetta. Though it isn't exactly like the game, it gave me an idea. I took said idea and pitched it to my partner and this is our love child, because we both love Teen Wolf and I absolutely love Magic!Stiles fanfics. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!  
> Sincerely,  
> BC

 

December 22, 2002

Sacramento, California

Mercy General Hospital

 

He was five-years old when it happened.  His mom died just a few days before Christmas.  She was suffering from fronto temporal dementia and had been hospitalized since late March.  He was right there when she died.  He watched as the light left her eyes and her breathing slow down until it stopped altogether.  Stiles was so young when he lost his mother.

 

_Earlier that day..._

"Mommy, are you awake?" Stiles asked quietly as he crawled into the bed with the thin woman. Raised scars littered the top of her shaved head, proof of the numerous brain surgeries she had in attempt to rid herself of the disease. The most recent ones looked red and irritated against her pale skin.

Stiles has lost weight too, he had been diagnosed with ADHD around the same time as his mom. His Adderall often took away his appetite leaving him almost as thin as his mother. "Yeah baby, I'm awake." came her hoarse reply. Her voice was raspy and her lips chapped. Stiles snuggled into her side. He could feel her rib cage, and he was sure that she could feel his too.

His father was on the opposite side of the room and seemed to be arguing with the doctor.

"Mommy, you're really sick." he said quietly, burying his head into her chest. "I know baby, I know." she replied, her long fingers teasing his wild hair. "Are you going to get better?" he asked, whiskey colored eyes glancing up at her thin face.

She stared back at him with eyes the same color. "I love you so much, you know that, right?" she asked, deflecting his question.

Stiles smiled and bit his lip. Looking away in embarrassment, he nodded his head. The beeping of the heart monitor a few feet away from them was slowing down, not that Stiles noticed. "Stiles,"  

"Yes, mama?"

 "I need you to get up and bring your father over here, please. I have something important to tell him."  

"Okay, I'll go get him!" Stiles climbed out of the hospital bed and went to get his dad who moved out into the hallway.  

John came in a few seconds later rushing to his wife's side. "What is it, Claudia, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. "Shh, it's okay.  I'm fine. There's something I need to talk to you about, it's about me and Stiles."

"Claudia, what do you mean by that-"

"If you would be quiet I would be able to tell you," she sighed wearily.  "I've been cursed John, it's camouflaged to look like this brain disease.  Another coven of witches wanted the Hale Pack territory for their own, but me and my family have helped the Hales protect their territory for generations.

After the Kate Argent incident they thought it would be the perfect time to strike. The one thing they didn't count on was me. I drove them out again, but not without repercussions.  I'm going to die, John, soon." At that he started to protest, saying he would do whatever it would take to help her get better.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it, so don't be sad, love. Here," Claudia reached behind her and pulled out an envelope. 

"What is this?" he asked accepting the envelope.  

"It's a letter to Stiles, explaining everything.  Why I died, his heritage, and the role he will play in the coming years."

"And what is his role in all of this?" he asked nervously.

"He's going to be very instrumental in driving out the coven for good. He's got the spark John, he has so much magical energy. You said the doctor diagnosed him with ADHD, right? It's because he has so much magical energy inside him and no real release for it." she explained while John rummaged through the envelope.

"And what's this?" John asked pulling out a pendant. The pendant was shaped like a crescent moon and was made of sterling silver. The surface was engraved with swirled lines and runes. It hung low on a silver, linked chain and was half the size of John's hand length wise.

"That pendant will help him control and concentrate his magic when he uses it. It will also help mask his energy from those trying to find him."

"What do you want me to do with it? Should I give it to him?" John asked. "No, he won't need it right away. You can give him the letter on his seventeenth birthday, he should be ready by then. But I need you to hide the pendant." Claudia rasped.

"Alright but, where would I hide something like this?" he asked concerned.

"There's a place in the forest near Beacon Hills, where it will be safe until Stiles finds it there." she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! The chapter may have seemed short but chapter lengths will vary but will definitely longer than this one. So, peace out, Girl Scout! xoxo


End file.
